


May I have this dance?

by anticsandshenanigans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball, harry potter and the triwizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing prompt: Fred/Hermione and slow dancing</p><p>Hermione attends the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but she can't get her mind off of Fred. They slow dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance?

Viktor was great, okay. He was a marvellous dancer, and he was a good conversationalist even though he still couldn’t quite get my name, that’s all right I suppose. His hands were big and gentle and when he held mine I couldn’t help but think of thinner, cleverer fingers, and when he spoke I couldn’t help but wish that his thick accent were clearer and higher and more…well…more English. Viktor was a great guy, really, but…

My eyes were pulled towards the bright red hair and infectious grin of Fred Weasley. The stunning and dark Angelina complimented his bright good looks really really well. Jealousy panged in my chest, and I plastered a smile on my face and tried to be extra attentive to Viktor and what he was saying about Quidditch but I really couldn’t get into it.

Fred’s eyes seemed to meet mine. Was it just me or did his smile become more of a smirk? Did his hands tighten on Angelina’s waist? Was that a wink or a blink? With all of the spinning from dancing I really couldn’t tell. Viktor handed me a glass of punch and I drank it and the dizziness only got worse. I wonder who had spiked the punch before Viktor got to it. 

Giddiness swept over me, and the dancing and the music felt like it was throbbing under my skin, and I laughed. Viktor relaxed a bit, and I saw Fred’s smirk grow out of the corner of my eye, and I felt full of life and fire and fun. I never felt this way. 

Even Ron moodily glowering in the corner couldn’t dissuade me from my good mood, and then the best possible thing happened. Viktor went away for a few minutes to the loo, and Fred walked over to me. He was tall and brilliant and in the lights he looked like sunshine literally personified. It occurred to me that perhaps I was a little bit drunk, but I didn’t care.

He bowed and extended his hand with a flourish. “Might I have the honor of this dance?”

I giggled, and took his hand. “You’re really quite ridiculous, you know.”

“I know.” His smile softened, and he pulled me closer. The music slowed and he spun me into a rather terrific waltz. Time seemed to slow all around us, and the world narrowed to just him. Logically, I knew that that was likely an effect of the alcohol that had been in the punch bowl (really how did students get a hold of alcohol I would never guess) (It had probably been Lee Jordan.) but I didn’t care. I was content to spin with Fred until the end of time. 

His hand on my waist was firm but light, and I couldn’t decide if I wanted to focus on his smile, his eyes, or the line of his neck more. He saw my dilemma, and smirked again, and somehow we were closer than we had been before. I rested my head on his shoulder and the song slowed again, and we wound up spinning in long slow circles. 

His thumb rubbed my back through my dress and I felt a line of fire follow it, and when I looked up at him, his eyes darkened, but he just smiled, and said “I’d better get you back to your partner.”

Viktor glared at Fred from the edge of the dancefloor, and I selfconsciously checked my hair and smoothed my dress. “Vitkor.”

“Hermowninny, I haff returned.” His frown deepened as he glanced from Fred to me. “I figured I vould vait until you had finished your dance.” 

“Yes, Hermione and I are good friends.” Fred said lightly, passing me over to Vitkor. “I didn’t want her snatched up by some creep.”

“Thank you for keeping her safe, then,” Viktor glanced at me searchingly, but nodded to Fred as he passed. “Are you quite vell, then, Hermowninny?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” I said automatically. “Actually, I feel rather dizzy, shall we sit for a moment?”

“Yes, vat ever you vould like.” Viktor and I sat for a while and I sipped some water and tried to get my breath back.


End file.
